


О детях

by Turbozombi1947



Series: Англия Америка Зарисовки [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Америка задает странные вопросы.





	О детях

Артур хмурился, глядя в книгу. Он уже минут десять пытался прочесть один-единственный абзац и не мог. Смысл строк ускользал от него, и причиной тому был слишком пристальный взгляд его воспитанника. Альфред хоть и сравнялся с ним в росте, но оставался всё таким же ребенком. Америка никогда не мог набраться терпения и дождаться, когда же, в конце концов, Англия насидится в библиотеке, и ему можно будет задать тысячу и один вопрос. Нет, Альфред не шумел, не ныл, не дергал за рукав — пройденный этап. Теперь он просто садился в кресло напротив, с книгой в руке, и смотрел. На Артура, не на книгу. Неотрывно. Упорно. Умоляюще. Мальчишка даже не пытался притворяться, что читает.

— Если у тебя есть вопросы, ты можешь их задать, – Артур Кёркленд выкинул белый флаг. Позор.

Америка ещё на секунду замешкался, прежде чем заговорить.

— Слушай, а как ты думаешь, а человек… ну, девушка может забеременеть от нации?

Любопытно. Англия пристально посмотрел на подопечного, тот буквально излучал смущение и вину. Что касается самого вопроса, Артур никогда не проверял, потому решил ответить уклончиво.

— Возможно, но сомнительно.

Мальчишка просиял. Ещё любопытнее.

— А кто у них тогда рождается?

Ну что ж, на этот вопрос Англия мог дать точный ответ.

— Человек.

Всё просто – чего-то среднего не бывает, а нации появляются иначе.

— Мммм… — протянул Альфред, закусив губу. – Понятно.

Он был явно разочарован. Интересно, а какого ответа он ждал?

Артур благодарил небеса за то, что в своё время так и не удосужился научить его скрывать эмоции.

— А можно ещё вопрос?

— Конечно.

— А вот если такой ребенок всё же родится, нация потом его воспитывает или что-то в этом духе?

Артур подумал, что нация, настолько легкомысленная, что позволила этому случиться, уж точно не станет возиться с ребенком. Если его рождение и вправду возможно.

— Нет. — Всё. Вопросы у Америки явно закончились, и Англия мог со спокойной совестью вернуться к чтению. Но прежде, чем он успел прочесть хоть полстрочки, до него дошло. Легкомысленная нация. Артур поднял глаза на мальчишку.

— К чему были эти вопросы, не подскажешь?

Америка замялся, не забыв покраснеть до кончиков ушей.

— Даааа так… Ничего важного.

Артур мысленно досчитал до десяти.

— Точно?

— Точно, точно! Знаешь, мне уже пора. В общем, я пошел, не буду тебя отвлекать, — протараторил мальчишка и выбежал из библиотеки так же быстро, как и говорил.

— Альфред! – крикнул Англия, рванувшись следом. — Альфред, немедленно вернись, разговор не окончен!

— Прости, дела, дела! — прозвучало с первого этажа, прежде чем входная дверь явственно хлопнула.

Ну и что прикажете делать с этим ребенком? Артур вернулся в библиотеку и устало опустился в своё кресло. Про книгу можно было забыть, сосредоточиться на чтении сейчас явно не получится.

На ближайший столик, легко звякнув, опустился поднос с чайным набором.

— Пять часов, — весело произнес Мэтью, который и принес искомый поднос.

— Ты не обязан был. Есть же слуги, – улыбнулся Артур, наливая чай.

— Да, но мне самому нравится, – Мэтью сел в кресло, положив руки на колени, как примерный ученик. Милый мальчик. Очень.

— Не подскажешь, что с твоим братом? Он попал в неприятности? – Англия старался говорить буднично, словно это его вовсе не волновало.

— Нет, что вы, у Альфреда всё замечательно, – Канада неловко улыбнулся. Артур вздохнул, придется давить на совесть.

— Я понимаю, он твой брат и ты считаешь, что должен его выгораживать, но если у него что-то случилось, лучше скажи – иначе я не смогу помочь.

Мэтью нахмурился, но не отступил.

— У него и правда всё хорошо.

— Он задавал странные вопросы сегодня.

Канада тихо рассмеялся.

— Это из-за книги, которую он прочел.

— Альфред и прочел? Я ожидал от тебя лжи поубедительней.

— Нет, это правда! – Мэтью казался уверенным в своих словах. Хотя по нему никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка. – В книге рассказывается про героя, чьим отцом был бог. Кстати, это очень…

Артура осенило.

— Героя, говоришь? – Англия вскочил с места и направился вон из библиотеки. – Мало я его в детстве порол. Пора исправить огрехи воспитания, пока он от теории к практике не приступил.

Честно говоря, Артур не слишком представлял, где сейчас ловить этого великовозрастного ребенка, но точно знал, что поймает.

— … это очень интересная книга, советую и вам её прочитать, – закончил свою мысль Канада, не смущаясь того, что остался в комнате один.


End file.
